csifandomcom-20200225-history
Memmo Fierro
|occupation = Member of the Mala Noche |path = Hitman Spree Killer |mo = Varied |victims = 9 killed 4 attempted 1 assaulted 1 abducted 2 killed by proxy 5+ attempted by proxy |status = Incarcerated |actor = Robert LaSardo |appearance = Rampage }} Memmo Fierro is a member of the Mala Noche and briefly a spree killer who appears in seasons four, nine, and ten of CSI: Miami. He is known to be the personal arch-enemy of Horatio Caine and Eric Delko, since he murdered Marisol Delko. Season 4 Rampage Memmo first appears as one of three hitmen targeting Horatio Caine while he is riding with his dying wife. His partners try to kill Horatio but are unsuccessful and as a result his two partners are killed and he flees. He is later revealed to be the killer of Horatio's wife and Eric's sister Marisol Delko. After he is captured, he is taken out in the middle of nowhere and threatened at gunpoint to tell them who put out the hit on Marisol. He eventually confesses that Antonio Riaz ordered the hit and is hauled off to jail. One of Our Own He later gives them intel on where to find Riaz and is later sentenced to death for his crimes. Season 9 Manhunt ﻿He later broke out of prison along with four other inmates and started a murder spree across the city. He first kills a boat owner named Doug for his gun and jewels. He then goes to see his ex-girlfriend, Ivonne Hernandez to convince her to let him see his daughter only to realize that Elsa was taken from her mother and sent into foster care where she was being abused by the foster mother and the justice system was failing to protect her. He became enraged and traveled to the hospital where he killed two nurses that refused to help his daughter. A policeman showed up and tried to shoot Memmo, only to get shot himself and have his radio and service weapon stolen. He then hitched a ride in a garbage truck to escape undetected. His next target was Elsa's case worker who failed to give Elsa protection, and made him call Horatio and tell him he failed and didn't do his job. Memmo killed him and went to the foster mom's house to get his daughter back only to find her missing. In his anger, he shot the foster mom in the leg and told Horatio to find his daughter. He later learned, thanks to his stolen radio, that his daughter was about to be sold to another family. He then steals a taxi confronting the CSI team and kidnaps Kenneth McGuier, Elsa's kidnapper. Memmo tells Elsa that he is going away for a while, and makes his escape because Horatio and Eric couldn't bring themselves to kill him in front of his own daughter. Memmo later killed Kenneth and escaped. Last Stand After this Memmo uses one of his old Mala Noche contacts, Cesar Soto, to make a mask for his face which Cesar presumed was to skip town, but instead Memmo goes to another Mala Noche member, Felix Medina and convinces him to snitch on the Mala Noche by threatening his son Miguel. Soon after the Mala Noche's operations are shut down, Memmo's plan is put into action for the top spot. When Medina is taken in for questioning Memmo kills his lawyer in order for his plan not to be disrupted and to send a message not to talk. Memmo then gets Miguel to be the new snitch calling in a tip about an attack on a local tour bus group. When the CSI Team arrives the Mala Noche opens fire and Memmo takes advantage of the confusion and kills the current leader. He then calls a meeting where he berates the other Mala Noche for putting money before brotherhood and kills one member for trying to blame Salazar. After he takes control he gets a tip that Salazar might still be alive he travels to a boat where Horatio is waiting for him. After a brief struggle, Horatio takes his gun away and takes him into custody where he is returned to prison. Season 10 Killer Regrets He later reappears when a Mala Noche hitman is suspected of targeting a Mexican patrol officer and her family. He gives Horatio intel in exchange for a steak. Unfortunately the Mala Noche bosses find out that Memmo talked and as a punishment, beat and demote him. Modus Operandi As a hitman for the Mala Noche, Memmo would be paid and hired to kill his victims. It is unknown how he killed them, although considering he killed Marisol Delko by shooting her with a rifle, it is likely he killed all of his other targets in the same manner. Originally during his killing spree, he would kill people who were connected to his daughter and failed to help her in some way. He shot these victims with a handgun stolen from the first victim of the spree. He later went on to kill members of the Mala Noche out of necessity. When he killed Sharon Kirby, he slashed her throat. Known Victims *Presumably killed numerous other unnamed victims prior to Rampage *May 15, 2006: Marisol Delko *October 23, 2010: **Doug **The hospital shooting : ***Lucy ***Beth ***Rhonda ***Unnamed policeman **Aaron Tabar **Joanne Connors **Kenneth McGuire *February 20, 2011: **Miguel Medina **Sharon Kirby **Armando Salazar **Eric Delko **Unnamed Mala Noche member **Horatio Caine Victims by Proxy *February 20, 2011: **The drug raid shooting by an unnamed Mala Noche member : ***State Attorney Nicholas Chandler ***Sergeant Jennifer Swanson ***Numerous other unnamed people **The hotel shooting by two Mala Noche members : ***An unnamed police officer ***Eric Delko ***Frank Tripp ***Miguel Medina ***Horatio Caine Known Accomplices * Cesar Soto * Felix Medina * Unnamed Mala Noche member Trivia * Although Memmo Fierro is Latin and a member of a Latin gang (the Mala Noche), the actor who plays him, Robert LaSardo, is Italian American. **He was in another series of the CSI franchise, CSI:Crime Scene Investigation. He appeared in episode 12 of season eight, Grissom's Divine Comedy, in which he also played a dangerous latin gangster, Emilio Alvarado, aka "Matocho". Appearances Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Spree Killers Category:Proxy Killers Category:Gangsters Category:Hitmen Category:Criminals Category:Revenge Killers Category:Cop Killer Category:Psychopaths Category:Incarcerated Category:Arch-nemesis/Archenemies